Inuyasha and Sango Find What?
by InuyashaLoverLeo4
Summary: Inuyasha has went to visit his mother's grave and he can't stop his tears, Sango gets badly injured and faints, Miroku gets a bad headache, and Inuyasha's heart won't stop throbbing while carrying Sango, what the heck is going on?


"**Inuyasha and Sango Find What ?"**

**Chapter 1**

Inuyasha carefully placed the yellow tulips and the red roses on the grass that grew right below his mother's grave; he quickly took a glance around him for the sixty – thousandth time to make sure no one was in sight, and then he placed his golden – amber eyes on the grave again and put the flowers in an organized order. He began reminiscing about all the happy times he had had with his mother when she was alive, and he was so deep in his thoughts that he barely even noticed the water starting to gather at the corners of his eyes, just as the first tear was about to spill out of his right eye and roll down his cheek down to his chin, he heard a voice yell, "Inuyasha!" He started and then immediately began blinking rapidly wiping away any trace of tears, he sniffed, and in a flash he had jumped fifteen trees away from his mother's gravesite, and balanced himself on a branch, and put himself in a laying down position with his arms, legs and most of his long white shiny hair hanging down under the branch, he recognized the scent immediately, it was Kagome who had yelled his name, she continued to yell it and he decided to pretend he had not heard her, so he closed his eyes and pretended to sleep as soundly as possible, he sensed her coming closer toward the tree, and he also sensed and smelled the scents of the others, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara (Kilala); Kagome stopped yelling, then Sango whispered quietly to Kagome, "I told you not to yell." Inuyasha purposely stirred very slowly, but he had stirred a bit too much, because suddenly he felt himself slip off the tree, all his friends gasped, but Inuyasha flipped his eyes open did a somersault in the air, (which he secretly thought was very fun indeed), and landed perfectly with two feet and hands on the ground with a "thump," in a frog-like position, for a couple of seconds everyone just stared at Inuyasha out of involuntary reflex, he put on his usual expression, a sulk, and asked annoyingly, "What? Haven't you all seen someone fall out of a tree before?" With that Inuyasha stood up to his full height, wiped his hands together to get rid of the dirt and grass, crossed his arms, and waited for an explanation. Kagome, ignoring the fact that Inuyasha was not really sleeping it seemed, talked first returning her reply in an even more irritated voice, "You told us you were going to be gone for a couple of minutes and that if we needed you for anything you would be in eye range, yeah right, it has been like one hour and it took us almost three hours to find you, so don't you even think about using that tone with me, do you know how worried I was?" Everyone else rolled their eyes, Kirara included, because they knew that a new quarrel was about to start and they were right. Inuyasha yelled angrily, "I a m not a little kid if you haven't noticed, so I can take care of myself and I did not specifically mean I was going to be out for a couple of minutes anyway!" "Inuyasha, five minutes and three hours is a big difference and I was just worried so don't yell at me!" Kagome retorted. "Why the hell does that matter, your not my babysitter-----a word Kagome had taught him some weeks ago------- I can take as long as I want doing whatever I want without your consent or knowledge whatsoever, so get off my back, and if your so damn worried about me going off why didn't you try to stop me!!?" Inuyasha yelled. "Arrgh, you just said I was not your babysitter, didn't you!?" Kagome yelled back. "Well you sure act like one, so don't use reverse psychology on me, and I was coming right back, there was no damn reason for you to worry, man I can't even breathe with you around!!!!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome clenched her fists and yelled back once again, "This argument is going nowhere, so just forget it!!!" Inuyasha: "Fine!" Kagome: "Fine!" Inuyasha: "Fine!" Kagome: "Fine!" Inuyasha: "Fine!" Kagome: "Inuyasha shut up!" "You shut up!" "Inuyasha I am warning you!!" "Oh so not only are you worrying like a mother hen losing one of her eggs , you're throwing me warnings?!!" "Inuyasha, you are starting to really bug me!!!" "Well now you know how I feel!!!!" "If you do not shut up, yo---- What?!!!!!!" Inuyasha interrupted. "INUYASHA, SIT!!!!!" Kagome yelled at the top of her lungs. "AHH!!" Inuyasha yelped and hit the ground head first, hard, feeling dirt enter his mouth.

"You are so annoying, oh my God; I am going back to Kaede's hut!" "Sango can I borrow Kirara?" Kagome demanded. "Huh? Oh sure." Sango jumped. Everyone else apart from Inuyasha, of course, stared after Kagome and Kirara into the distance. Then they all looked down at Inuyasha, who began lifting himself off the ground and spitting out dirt and grass from his mouth, he sat up Indian style, cleaned off his face, then crossed his arms yet again, when he finally looked up at everyone's faces, they were glaring at him, apart from Sango who looked like she was about to burst out laughing.

"Feh, what are you looking at?" "You really have a knack at getting Kagome all worked up over something so simple, Inuyasha." Miroku said in his musical voice, starting to relax his glare. "Oh so it is my entire fault that I want to have some privacy once in a while and that I don't always tell Kagome to the very last fraction of a second, how long I will be out somewhere?" Inuyasha snapped rudely. "You are twisting the facts and you know it." Miroku snapped back. Shippo opened his mouth to say something, but after catching Inuyasha's golden - amber eye and seeing his expression, he thought better of it. Sango still looked like she was going to keel over and have a giggle fit, but instead of doing that, she looked at Miroku, then Inuyasha, then Miroku, then at Inuyasha again and asked, "What took you so long anyway, what were you doing?" At this, Sango could have sworn she saw a huge amount of anguish and sorrow cross Inuyasha's face, but right after she had blinked, she saw no traces of pain, just more sulking. Inuyasha hesitated then said while uncrossing his legs, pushing himself up to a standing position with his right arm, and brushing off any traces of grass or dirt on his robe of the fire rat, the red kimono that his mom….. he stopped himself from thinking any further about her. "How is that any of your business?" Inuyasha said this with more irritation and anger than normal, which made Sango feel taken aback. She stared at Inuyasha for a fraction of a second and she saw, without doubt, something flicker in those beautiful golden eyes of his, she then quickly looked away and purposely dropped her bag of her demon slayer uniform on the ground and bent over to pick it up, which she now wished she hadn't, because a wondering familiar hand had worked its way on to her bottom, she flushed bright red, and turned around with style and before Miroku knew what was going to come next, "Wham!" Sango had hit him hard with her hiraikotsu (or boomerang bone: Sango's weapon is a huge flat bent or curved piece of wood that is described in movie 1 of the Inuyasha series…..disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi's imagination….it is described to be very heavy), Miroku yelped and fainted, Shippo jumped off his shoulder just in time before his tail got stuck under Miroku's weight and landed right next to Inuyasha's feet, Inuyasha rolled his eyes and without another word walked off in the direction Kagome and Kirara had flown off into. Sango yelled angrily at Miroku, "You little pervert!" Then gathered her stuff and caught up with Inuyasha. Miroku was totally knocked out, so Shippo decided to stay a while and wait for him to gather his bearings.

**Chapter 2**

Sango and Inuyasha walked in silence arm length apart from each other for a while both in their own thoughts, then Inuyasha said without thinking, "Flowers." Sango shook herself out of her reverie and asked. "What?" Inuyasha quickly replied, "Nothing, I didn't say anything." Sango blinked and said. "Yes you did, you said flowers, what about flowers?" "I was…um…th… thinking out loud." Inuyasha stammered. Sango could see that Inuyasha was lying, so she pressed on, not really knowing why she felt an urge to do so. "Inuyasha, what about flowers?" Inuyasha had decided to ignore her, but she proceeded, "If you don't want to talk about what took you so long, fine, but you did not have to snap at me like you did, back there, I was only asking a simple question, because Kagome wasn't the only one worried you know." With that, Sango looked away and waited for an answer. "Can you just drop it; I'm strong enough to take on anything that wanted or wants to attack me." Inuyasha spat out. "You're changing the subject." Sango said. "Fine instead of it not being any of your business which it isn't, how about, I just don't want to tell you?" Inuyasha replied getting angry all over again. Sango figured it was a rhetorical question, but said, "How do expect to diminish all those 'SIT' attacks, as you would probably call them, if you keep on beating around the bush, denying the truth, or throwing out insults like a baby crying for milk?" Inuyasha obviously couldn't take anymore of Sango's talk, so in a flash, he got in a running position, bent his knees, jumped real high in the sky, and all Sango could see was something red moving further away, in to the distance, so she sighed and two words crept into her thoughts, _just_ _hopeless._

Miroku pushed himself up and started soothing the huge bump that had formed on the left side of his head with his left hand and asked after gathering his bearings, "Hey Shippo, where did Sango and Inuyasha run off to?" "They must have headed back to Kaede's." Shippo answered. "Oh well I guess we better start heading in that direction as well." Shippo nodded and jumped on top of Miroku's right shoulder. "Miroku you took a rather long time recuperating this time, after one of Sango's hits." Miroku blinked then said. "Well her weapon did seem to hurt more than usual, and she seemed to put more force in her swing, I wonder why." Miroku started walking back the way they had come, wincing from time to time due to the pain and soon got a bad headache. Shippo was used to Sango's "hitting that pervert Miroku with my hand or boomerang bone, every time he touches me" method, but Miroku hadn't ever took this long to recover from a hit, and on top of that, ever gotten a headache because of it, _something must be going on with Sango, hmmmm… wonder what it is. _Shippo thought. Miroku continued walking despite how bad his head was painfully throbbing, with an indifferent expression on his face, but Shippo figured that Miroku was probably wondering the same thing that he was.

Kaede listened to Kagome gripe about Inuyasha, even though she rather be taking a nice bath in the Hot Springs, Kirara was in her cute little cat form snuggled up in one of the corners of the hut dozing off, and Kaede wished she could do the same, anything to stop Kagome's chattering, she knew her thoughts sounded rude, but after treating the wounds of close to thirty villagers due to a weird domino effect of a lot of accidents occurring while cutting down trees, hunting for food, and etc., she was very tired, and hearing the usual talk about Inuyasha from Kagome didn't exactly make a nice lullaby for anyone who wanted to drift off to sleep, but of course she would not state this aloud, so instead she began thinking of ways to distract Kagome from droning on and on, then suddenly the cloth that represented a door for her hut was thrown to the side and someone walked in, Kagome stopped short, to Kaede's pleasure, and glared at this 'someone,' a gust of wind filled the hut and the someone's long white shiny hair and red kimono swayed a bit in the direction of the wind that had just blown, which was to the west. Inuyasha glared back at Kagome and bared his fangs as he said, "Don't tell me you're still angry." Kagome ignored him and turned around and told Kaede, "I am going for a little walk." Out of instinct Inuyasha stepped out of her way, and she was off and out of sight. Inuyasha stuck his tongue out at Kagome's direction like a five – year – old.

Kaede sighed and said. "Ye should be nicer to Kagome, don't you think, Inuyasha?" Inuyasha snorted and left the hut as well in a huff. Kaede smiled in spite of herself and realized she was even more tired than she had thought, and instead of going to the Hot Springs, she went to sleep and stepped into a dream about a game that her elder sister Kikyo had taught her before her death and resurrection, she smiled half out of sadness and half out of content.

**Chapter 3**

After taking a nice bath in the Hot Springs Kagome finally gave up and admitted to herself that she was no longer angry with Inuyasha and knew that Inuyasha actually was partly right, because, she began to think: _I mean Inuyasha is what, 17 years of age, well more like 80 years old and even if he is rather immature at times, he still is responsible and he can take care of himself, so I might have been a little hard on him, but still I was worried, but that doesn't give me the right to scold him like I did, and what a petty argument, I guess I should apologize, but before that, I am going to relax a bit longer in this river, ooooooo, it feels so good. _Kagome slipped a little more underwater and started making bubbles with her mouth and felt a big weight lift off her shoulders, it felt good to release the anger and irate feeling she was feeling towards Inuyasha. When the sun started setting Kagome put her clothes back on and set out to apologize to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha was perched on another tree branch laying with his hands behind his head on the main body part of the tree, with his legs crossed and was watching the sunset, with a light pinkish color strewn across the sky, long bodies of clouds drifting slowly in to the distance soon ready to trade places with the stars, the sun a big mass of yellow getting lower and lower, light blue right above the pink, and the crescent moon playing peek-a-boo with the clouds, Inuyasha hadn't seen something so utterly beautiful, and then it happened again, thoughts of his mother crept in his brain, he remembered when he was about 6 or 7 years old and she had told him a story about why the moon was never right next to the sun; without warning, which was normally the case, Inuyasha felt hot, salty tears well up in his eyes and felt them slowly work their way down his cheeks, he had not sensed anyone coming at the moment so he just continued to let them fall, but then something caught his golden eyes and he held his breath like nobody's business when he saw Miroku and Shippo pass by the tree, and was scared to wipe away his tears fearing that the tears may end up being seen and he didn't know if tear stains had formed, so he didn't move a muscle, the tree was very high up, so he suspected that Miroku and Shippo wouldn't look up, luckily they just passed by and went in to the hut that him, Shippo, and Miroku were sharing, when they had entered, Inuyasha exhaled and felt his heart beat slightly faster, he then blushed and wiped his tears away with his sleeve worn on his right arm, he was about to get in a more comfortable position and doze off when a thought hit him: _Where the hell is Sango she should have been here before Miroku and Shippo, she was walking right by me earlier, I better go look for her, it is getting pretty dark, and what about Kagome. _Right after thinking this, Inuyasha heard Kagome call his name, his eyes traveled downward; she was right under the tree. "I am up here so stop yelling already." Inuyasha said. Kagome looked up and spotted him on the branch and then said. "I just want to say that I apologize f-." She began, and then Inuyasha cut her off, "Never mind that, have you seen Sango?" "No, why?" Kagome answered. Inuyasha jumped down the tree with finesse. "She hasn't come back yet and it has been a long while already, I am going to go look for her." Inuyasha said, his voice sounding a little worried. "And I might take longer than thirty minutes." He added sarcastically." With that, Inuyasha was off running faster than a cheetah hunting for prey. "But Inuyasha wait!!!!" Kagome yelled, but Inuyasha was gone, she felt a little discouraged about not being able to apologize to him properly, but how was she going to catch up with him, she sighed and reluctantly told herself to wait until most likely tomorrow to say sorry, _and besides -_Kagome thought-_ finding Sango is much more important now, oh I hope she's alright. _Kagome glanced worriedly in the direction Inuyasha had run in, then went in to Kaede's hut, got ready for bed silently, and was determined to stay awake until Sango and Inuyasha returned safe and sound, and so she did.

**Chapter 4**

Inuyasha had returned to the area where he had a fallen off the tree earlier, and was sniffing the ground like mad, then he started retracing the steps he had walked with Sango. _Her scent is here, but it is very faint so she has gone rather far from this location, where could she have gone though, it doesn't make any sense, and with her fighting skills, I doubt a demon kidnapped her or anything, and Naraku's scent is no where around here at all so he could not have attacked her, and there wouldn't really be a reason for him to kidnap her would there? This is getting irritating, and the moon is bright and the stars are shining so Sango shouldn't have a problem finding her way if she would have kept on the same path, where is she, feh! _Inuyasha thought. He began searching everywhere and anywhere. Then suddenly he had a premonition to go to the well that was the entry to Kagome's time, so he set off running and when he got there he saw nothing, he started to feel frustrated and guilty about running off earlier when Sango was talking to him. "Inuyasha?" a sudden familiar female voice said. Inuyasha's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets and he almost swallowed his tongue he had not even sensed anyone behind him due to his thoughts of frustration and guilt. He whirled around and clutched his heart with his right hand. "Sango, what the hell, you almost gave me a heart attack!" Inuyasha began panting and he felt his heart beating 20 times per second. He was so startled that he had to lean at the rim of the well, heaving like a bear. Sango dropped her boomerang bone to the ground and chuckled, though she looked like she was in pain then said, "Oh God I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, what are you doing here?" Inuyasha then noticed that Sango was in her fighting uniform and that her dark brown hair, normally halfway out and in a white ribbon at the bottom was in its other style, a high ponytail with a dark pink band wrapped around the part of her hair that would touch her shoulders flowing downward to her back if it was let down, and he also smelled an abnormal amount of blood oozing out more of its usual scent than essential somewhere around Sango's body. He then replied in his usual irritated voice, "What do you mean, what am I doing here? I came out to look for you, what happened?" He made it obvious that he was responding to the fact that she was in her fighting outfit. Sango then said rather shakily, "I was dealing with som…." Sango's voice trailed off as she began to fall, Inuyasha yelled worriedly, "Sango!" And with one swift movement he had caught her in his arms, he then gently lowered her to the ground with his right hand under her head and he removed his left hand from the left side of her back and instantly knew his nose was right, strewn across his palm was a big chunk of watery dark red blood ready to drip from his thumb to the ground. Sango winced and looked up at Inuyasha with a tired and painful expression across her face and as she was about to say something, her eyes closed and her head tilted to the right side. She had fainted; Inuyasha, after taking the white napkin with pink flowers at its edges that Kagome had given him form the inside of his kimono and wiping the blood off his left hand then using it to put pressure on her wound to stop most of the bleeding, began to ramble, worry, and move her face towards him using his now free right hand slapping it as gentle as a mother slapping her baby's bottom, to try to wake her up, "Sango, Sango, wake up, what the hell happened, your bleeding an ocean, please, wake up, Sango?!" But no matter what he tried, Sango would not wake up, and as he tried one more time with stroking her face in order to wake her up, 'What If' thoughts started encircling his brain, _What if she bleeds to death and I can't save her, what if she never wakes up, what if whatever wounded her planted something deadly in to her body, what if she is under some kind of spell, what if she is already dead. WHAT IF…..Okay stop it Inuyasha, panicking doesn't solve anything, the best thing to do right now is go to Kagome, yes, that's it, she always has some strange stuff in that bag of hers, that can cure wounds, okay, here we go. _Inuyasha gently picked up Sango in his arms still pressing the napkin to her side after strapping the rope from her boomerang bone across his body and stuffing her bag of her other clothes inside his kimono and even though it was rather difficult to run properly with Sango in front of him, in his arms he managed, and was off running faster than the speed of light to where the rest of his friends were camped at, as he ran, at one point a light glow from the moon spilled out through the trees and shined itself onto Sango's face, it caught Inuyasha's attention and he glanced at her face for a second and he realized something that he already had known, but had never registered in his brain, Sango was very pretty, in fact her face was very beautiful and attractive indeed and with the hot pink coloring right above her top eyelashes and it clearly showing due to her eyes being closed, it almost took Inuyasha's breath away then suddenly his heart began to throb in his chest in comparison to an earthquake cracking the ground apart, he then began feeling all jittery inside, and then a thought crossed his mind, but he blocked the thought from being further explored and blushed a crimson red, feeling something tickle his stomach to the point that he thought that if he opened his stomach right at this second a billion feathers would fall out like a waterfall, he quickly took his gaze away from her face and looked straight ahead hoping his face had not turned as red as he felt and feared that it had.

**Chapter 5**

When Kagome stepped wearily outside for the gazillionth time to check if Inuyasha and Sango had come back she saw something red and white in the distance, her eyes instantly flipped open completely, forgetting that she was even the slightest bit tired entirely, something in her gut told her that something was wrong so she quickly rushed over when Inuyasha came to a stop, he laid her gently down on the ground still holding her side with the napkin, when he saw Kagome he yelled out, "Kagome get your medicine thing, Sango is badly wounded and I can't stop the bleeding!" In a flash Kagome had come back with her over loaded creamy yellowish colored backpack, she pulled out her first aid kit and took out a light tan pinkish towel and a white bottle of ointment, she then opened the bottle and poured the essential amount on to the towel and handed it to Inuyasha and said, "Inuyasha I need you to press this on her wound and carry her to the hut she is sharing with me, because I will have to undress her to bandage up the wound on her back." Inuyasha slightly blushed and was grateful that Kagome had looked down to pick up her backpack and did not see him turn pink in the face; he then gently picked Sango up and followed Kagome to the hut, being aware of the medium sized puddle of blood left on the area of ground that Sango's body had been laid on. Inuyasha lowered Sango on her bed-mat relieved that her heart beat had not stopped so she was still alive, but just not awake; he then told Kagome that he would be back and then was gone from the hut with a peculiar look in his eye that Kagome noticed. Kagome then got to work on removing Sango's clothing, dabbing as much blood as she could away, which was rather difficult considering how much was slipping out of Sango's body, and bandaging up her wound.

Inuyasha walked into the hut he was sharing with Miroku and Shippo and was surprised to see Miroku sweating like a water hose with his face in a frown and rolling around in his blanket with his hand consisting the wind tunnel holding his head(The area Sango had hit him harder than usual in), Shippo was wide awake looking terrified, and when he looked up at Inuyasha he said almost in tears, "Inuyasha, I don't know what is wrong with Miroku, I have tried shaking him and calling his name, but he won't wake up and he keeps on muttering something to himself that I can't make out." Inuyasha quickly rushed to Miroku's side, placed his hands on his shoulders, lifted him in a sitting position, and then began shaking him hard, like a baby shaking its rattler, Miroku's head rocked back and forth like a metronome going back in forth in a very fast tempo, but he would not wake up, Inuyasha yelled his name, he tickled his neck, as carefully, slowly, and gently as ever, considering how sharp his claws are, he kicked him slightly on his sides, he even picked him up and twirled him in a circle, but then Inuyasha quickly stopped that because he started seeing quadruple and he felt as dizzy as ever, and finally running out of ideas, one thought entered his brain, he felt terrible about doing it though, because he knew how painful it would feel, and Miroku's body language and face was showing clearly that whatever he was having most likely a nightmare about, was causing him serious pain, but Inuyasha could not think of anything else, so he lifted his right hand in the air, put his claws at the ready and then quickly stuck his sharp, pointy claws (excluding the claw on his thumb) into the fleshiest part of Miroku's right forearm, Shippo gasped loudly as blood from Miroku's right forearm starting forming around Inuyasha's four claws and dripping onto the ground, Miroku's eyes flipped open and he howled in pain, Inuyasha instantly removed his claws, which made Miroku howl once again and made him sit up and cradle his forearm with his left hand, blood dribbling out from in between his fingers, he then blinked and looked at Inuyasha with a confused look on his face, Inuyasha then said, "I'm sorry Miroku, but you were in a deep sleep, and---," Inuyasha stopped in mid-sentence when he saw a big reddish and pinkish bump on the right side of Miroku's head, "Where the hell did that thing come from?" He asked. At that moment Kagome walked in with a worried expression on her face, when she saw the blood, she yelled out, "Oh god, what happened I heard screaming and now, why is Miroku bleeding, what is going on around here?" But before anyone could answer she had ran out to fetch another towel and more ointment, she returned in a flash, and had already bent down to take care of Miroku's wound, guilt scratched at Inuyasha's back once again and then Shippo said in one go quickly, with no breathing, "Well Miroku was asleep, but kept on muttering to himself about something, and he was rolling around on his bed-mat, and I tried to wake him up, but I couldn't, so Inuyasha tried shaking him, and tickling him, and everything and he would not wake up, so Inuyasha stuck his claws into Miroku's arm and then he finally woke up, and that is how he started bleeding and why he was howling!" Shippo then began panting and Inuyasha blushed the third time that day due to being put on the spot like that and turned away from Kagome and Miroku shyly, Kagome was still bandaging up Miroku's wound when Miroku half smiled and half winced due to the pain and said, "Well thank you Inuyasha for waking me up, I don't know why I was having such a nightmare, I stopped having these nightmares when I was about fifteen so I don't know why they randomly came back today." All redness escaped from Inuyasha's face when he asked, now looking at Miroku, "What did this nightmare consist of, exactly?" Miroku hesitated then replied, "I was getting my whole self sucked up into my wind tunnel and my head was throbbing like mad, well actually it still is, but not as much." He lifted his free uninjured left hand to his bump and started rubbing it gently, Kagome wrapped the bandage once more around his arm and disinfected and cleaned the area where some of Miroku's blood had dripped upon it. She then asked, "Where did that bump come from anyway?" Shippo answered before Miroku could open his lips, "He being his usual idiotic self got himself whacked hard across the head with

Sango's boomerang bone." Inuyasha then said, "So that is where the bump came from, but I had not realized that she had caused that much damage, her hits don't normally leave you with such huge bruises or any at all." Kagome opened another bottle which was the color purple and seconds before she rubbed the oily stuff on to his bump with her fingertips she said, "This may just sting and itch a bit, but it will stop most of the swelling." "Ouch!" Miroku yelped in pain yet again and just as he was going to touch his bump again, Kagome slapped his hand away and said, "Oh no you don't, you're not rubbing the medicine off, I told you it would sting and itch, and so you won't itch it or anything here is a portable ice pack." Kagome took Miroku's left hand in hers, placed the ice pack on his hand and after making sure the medicine was dabbed well into the bump, she placed his hand to the bump with the ice pack, and he then asked, "Portable?" Kagome smiled warmly and replied, "Something that is portable is designed to be light or compact enough to carry or move easily from place to place, so instead of getting some ice, rolling it up in a towel, waiting for it to soak through the towel, and then using it, these portable ice packs make it easier and more convenient for one to use in case of an emergency." Miroku chuckled and said, "The things that originate from your time can only be described as amazing, Lady Kagome." Kagome answered back, "Okay you are good to go, just whatever you do, don't itch that bump, now I guess I should go check on Sango, because she still has not woken up." Instantly a horrified and worried expression crossed both Miroku and Shippo's face, Miroku talked first, "What? What happened to Sango?" Kagome looked at Inuyasha, and asked, "Yeah what did happen?" Inuyasha took a breath and began, "When she was about to tell me what she had been doing for so long, she fainted, and even before that, I smelled an unusual amount of blood mixed in Sango's scent oozing out, so I don't know what gave her such a deep wound." Miroku blurted out in a panicky tone, "Well where is she now? Is she in Kaede's hut?" With that, Miroku had rushed outside to Sango. Inuyasha felt a weird feeling in his gut, which felt like, but he tried to ignore the feeling, jealousy. Kagome and Shippo then rushed out after Miroku leaving Inuyasha behind, whom, after a moment of hesitation followed as well.

**Chapter 6**

Everyone else had soon fallen asleep around Sango, who had still not awoke, except Inuyasha with his back leaning on the dark, brown wooden wall who watched over her like a hawk the whole rest of the night; when morning came the first person to wake up (which excludes Inuyasha because remember he did not sleep) was Sango, she scrunched her eyebrows together, slowly opened her eyes, and at first saw a blurred vision of Inuyasha's face looking down at her worriedly, then after a couple of blinking his face was clear to see, Inuyasha then said, "Finally you woke up." Sango felt something tight on one side of her back and Inuyasha reading her mind it seemed, explained, "You were seriously bleeding from that cut you got on the left side of your back and Kagome put some of her medicine on the cut and probably bandaged it up real tight to stop the bleeding, which from the looks of it she succeeded in doing so." Sango was still looking slightly confused so Inuyasha added, "You fainted last night at the well remember and I carried you back here, so what I am still trying to figure out is who or what the hell gave you such a skin-deep wound, so what happened?" Sango was about to answer when simultaneously Kagome opened her eyes and sat up, Miroku stirred then rubbed his eyes, Shippo woke up, Lady Kaede stood up wondering what was going on, and Kirara walked over to Sango's right hand and purred while rubbing it, then Miroku asked instantly sitting upright, "Sango are you alright?" She nodded and replied to everyone, "Yes I'm fine." Inuyasha then felt like strangling Miroku for some reason, then he shook the thought away and ignored the feeling yet again. Inuyasha then said particularly for Kaede and Sango's sake, "Well I might as well explain the whole story again, considering some of you seem lost." Inuyasha explained about looking for Sango, about the scent of her blood, about her fainting , about her losing a lot of blood, about carrying her, about her startling him, and pretty much all the other little details, except, the feeling he felt in his gut, his blushing, and his heart throbbing. When Inuyasha had finished, everyone crowded around Sango nearly pushing Inuyasha out of the way and kept on asking her if she was really okay and fussing about what had caused her such a wound, for the third time she opened her mouth and was not interrupted this time and while everyone listened intently she explained in a rather meek voice, "There were about almost what seemed one hundred blood sucking and bloodthirsty bright red and green chubby caterpillar demons who had not had their snack time yet, who had spotted me and tried to attack me, but were not able to at first, but then one particularly fat caterpillar took out ten different colored serrated knives almost half the size of Inuyasha's tetsusaiga and these things were so sharp that for a demonstration and I guess to frighten me, the fat caterpillar, gently and barely tapped the knife's edge with one of his legs, and a huge puddle of blood dropped to the ground like a huge raindrop, then he started throwing them at me while yelling out that he was going to chop me up in little pieces and fry me, in the beginning I had not been hit, and I killed all the caterpillars except the fattest one and I saw that all the knives had fallen to the floor broken in to pieces, like glass it seemed and seconds before I slaughtered the last caterpillar, one of the knives had come from behind and stabbed me, cutting through the skin in my back side so with my last bit of strength I killed the demon and destroyed the last knife and collapsed, then I realized I had to meet up with you guys and so I forced myself to walk and finally found the well and Inuyasha sniffing the air." Everyone jumped when Inuyasha suddenly stood up and said with a hint of irritation in his voice, "Well you had to have gone somewhere else other then heading here, because Miroku and Shippo most likely took the same path you did when coming here and you were walking with me leaving Miroku unconscious on the floor with Shippo yesterday, so how come they arrived back to camp before you did?" Sango looked at Inuyasha and replied, "Yes, I went to visit my village and when I was finished and started walking back to camp, right before leaving I had sensed something sinister and an instinct told me to change into my fighting uniform and thank God I did because after my village was no longer in view these demons began to jump from trees and surround me." Inuyasha blinked and was going to ask another question when Sango gave him an unfamiliar look in her eyes that somehow made him hold his tongue. Everyone (except Inuyasha who had sat back down Indian style, leaned against the wall, crossed his arms, and observed everyone fussing,) continued fussing over Sango and Sango, starting to feel a little claustrophobic and wanting to prove she was fine, suddenly stood up to everyone's surprise, then they all moved out of her way as she walked out of the hut taking her bag of clothes with her, holding her back and saying, "Please guys I really am fine, don't follow me, I am going to go to the Hot Springs." With that she had left and everyone continued talking about Sango's wound all over again; they were so into conversation that Inuyasha figured they would not notice him leaving the hut, to his relief they did not, so he walked out, still seeing Sango in eye view, and began following her, he noticed she was limping and knew that Sango was still not as 'fine' as she had acted and claimed she was.

**Chapter 7**

Inuyasha first hid behind a tree about ten foot steps behind and saw Sango groan out of pain, sit on a rock, and remove the band keeping her hair together, he then saw her shake her head side to side making her dark brown hair separate further and then fall below her shoulders down to the middle of her back when she stopped shaking her head, she then slipped off her elbow and shoulder pads and placed them neatly on the ground one on top of the other, while holding her back and wincing once again, and just as she was about to unclip her top, Inuyasha, not wanting to see "something" he would later regret seeing, moved from behind the tree, and said, "Sango." To grab her attention because her back was facing him; Sango did not get startled, but just said with her back still facing him, "You wanted to ask me another question back in the hut didn't you?" Inuyasha stepped a couple inches closer to her and then hesitated and replied, "Well yeah, I guess." Sango chuckled, turned around awkwardly feeling jabs of pain in her back due to what it took to turn around to face Inuyasha, and said, "I am thinking it has something to do with you running off yesterday, while I was talking to you, am I right?" Inuyasha put his sulk back on, crossed his arms across his chest, again and made his body language look like it was implying, _'I am so cool that_ _whatever you ask me won't make me feel uncomfortable.'_

Even though he thought this was the most uncomfortable feeling he had ever gotten in his life so far. Sango continued, and what she said and did was so surprising that Inuyasha almost lost his balance, she first looked down, her eyes downcast, then she blushed, a red color painted itself across her face, almost matching Inuyasha's kimono, she twiddled her thumbs, and then the words spilled out of her mouth shakily and shyly, with hesitation plunked everywhere between her words, "Inuyasha…..I….uh…..I think…..well…..I know…of course…because…you…know it would be….. weird if I did…not..well…what…I am trying to ssssay….is...thththat….well…that I …..dammit, this is harder than I thought it would be, okay..I….I….urrgh…..I lllllllove….I love you, yes, I love you Inuyasha, I mean my heart pounds whenever your near, my hands get sweaty when you talk to me, chills go up and down my spine whenever you look at me, and I know it is kind of out of know where…and…that… is why I went for a walk and decided to go to my village, because when you ran off like that in a huff yesterday, it kind of hurt me that you wouldn't hear me out, I mean you have your issues, but still I felt so hurt that I was afraid if I didn't pull myself together completely, I would end up bursting into tears in front of everybody, so that is what happened and ha, how stupid that was, because now I have a real bad painful injury deep in my back, hee, hee." She began pretending to giggle with her eyes still on the ground and she was still twiddling her thumbs. Inuyasha's arms were uncrossed now hanging by his sides, and his mouth was slightly open and he had a dumbfounded expression glued to his face, all anger and irritation was no where to be found on his face, he was thrilled, but at the same time confused about Sango confessing her love for him, and because he did not know what feeling he should side with he decided to first apologize, accidentally saying more than just the apology and said, "Um…..well Sango I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you or anything, but it is just well it is rather too painful at times to discuss about my mom with people……" he stopped and slapped his right hand over his mouth, but knew that Sango heard what he had just said. She lifted her head and looked at him with pity replacing the red across her face and said what Inuyasha feared she might say, "Oh Inuyasha, I'm, oh I'm so sorry, I was only thinking about myself, so that is what took you so long to.." Inuyasha tried to cut her off, but Sango went on ignoring his attempts, "So I am guessing you were gathering flowers to place on her grave and to spend time with her, oh please don't apologize, man how selfish of me." Inuyasha blushed, when it happened again, water started pushing itself behind his eyeballs and the memories of his mother started appearing in his brain like a slideshow, he had to change the subject before the tears started to spill, so without much thinking, but about his mom and not letting his tears fall, he closed his eyes shut stopping the water and then yelled out, "I LOVE YOU TOO SANGO!!!!" Sango stopped in mid-sentence and her eyes widened and then a smile lit up her face and she asked, "You do?" Inuyasha finally opened his eyes and his tear ducts had stopped acting up and after realizing what he had said, he then realized his face was not heating up or anything, so that meant that he wasn't blushing. Before anything else could happen they both heard the girly voice ring out, "Inuyasha?!" Inuyasha and Sango stared at each other for a moment and then Sango said, "Meet me here again at dusk at this same area, when everyone is asleep, I have to ask you something, now go before thoughts start to swirl in Kagome's brain if you know what I mean." Inuyasha replied, "Okay." And then he was off, he found a good high tree to jump up on seconds before Kagome found him, he bent his knees, slightly pushed his right foot back, pushed off from the ground, and landed with a 'thump' on one of the highest branches, the branch shook a little under his weight, just then Kagome looked up, so Inuyasha already figured out that there was no more time to pretend he was sleeping, like yesterday, so thinking fast, he looked down at her and jumped back down on the ground and asked with irritation, "What is it now?" "What were you calling my name for?" Kagome replied, "Well what were you….never mind, um, come back to camp already, I fixed some delicious breakfast." Kagome then said, "You go on ahead now, I am going to check on Sango." With that she headed to the Hot Springs. Inuyasha stared after her and suddenly felt bad, and then he walked back to camp. The food really was delicious, boiled eggs, pancakes, bacon, sausages and syrup; everyone was amazed at how Kagome had cooked them over a fire made from sticks rubbed together, Kagome had already returned with Sango, who was back in her kimono and with her white ribbon at the ending tip of her hair. Miroku, Kagome, Shippo, and Lady Kaede were discussing about Naraku and Kagome's cooking, while Sango and Inuyasha, who were sitting across from each other, ate silently with their heads down, fortunately for them no one noticed their silence. At the end of the breakfast meal everyone took an hour just relaxing, because they all were so full and bloated by the food that they had trouble breathing.

The day rolled by quickly and soon the gibbous white, glowing moon was ready to show off its light in the night, and everyone had fallen asleep, except Inuyasha who was sitting on top of a nearby tree waiting for Sango and except for Sango who had pretended to sleep, but then gently and as quietly as a mouse, tiptoed out of the hut she was sharing with Kirara, Shippo, and Kagome; when Inuyasha's eyes fell upon her, he saw her jog off in the direction of the Hot Springs, he jumped down the tree and followed her, a couple of feet behind, she seemed to have sensed him coming because she suddenly stopped in mid-jog and turned around, but Inuyasha was caught off guard and was not able to stop in time, so 'WHAM!' Inuyasha had crashed into her hard, and Sango gasped loudly and out of reflex clutched onto the top part of Inuyasha's kimono, Inuyasha's eyes widened, he yelled out, "Sango!" And as Sango was a second away from falling into the Hot Springs, he lost his balance as well and with his arms flailing in the air like a chicken's feathers, they both fell into the water with a big splash, underwater Inuyasha and Sango had their eyes closed and cheeks puffed out, then simultaneously they swam up to the top surface and rose their heads out of the water inhaling air, Sango stayed floating in the water a bit, giggling, but Inuyasha had immediately stepped onto dry land irritated to the maximum with water dripping to the ground, he turned to look at Sango and he said with an annoyed voice, "Sango, what the hell is your problem?" Then he bent down, got on all fours, and shook himself like a dog, spraying water all over the place, when he was through, he walked over to one of the rocks and sat on it, and still slightly dripping, he started rolling up and squeezing out the remaining water from his sleeves, grumbling. Sango, who was observing him the whole time, said, "You know the 'wet hair look' suits you, the water seems to make your hair glisten even more beautifully than usual." She ended with another chuckle. Inuyasha stopped squeezing out his sleeves and looked up at Sango making a face that seemed to say, _"I don't understand your language," _he then looked down again and returned to his sleeves, Sango then arose from the water and said sarcastically, "You know Inuyasha, that was a compliment, so it is okay to say Thank You." Inuyasha replied without looking up, "It's just white hair attached to my head, why does it need to be complimented." " Sango rolled her eyes, sighed, sat on a rock as well next to Inuyasha, and began squeezing out her own hair, then just to irritate him a little more she said, "Well I think it does deserve a compliment, your hair is gorgeous, especially when the sun hits it, wow. This might sound weird and everything, but I've always wanted to play with it actually, and before my mother died when I was ten, she taught me a bunch of simple different ways to braid hair." Inuyasha stared at her with his usual 'sulk' expression and asked hoping to change the subject, which didn't work out in the end, "How did your mother die?" Sango looked up at the sky and smiled, then replied, "She got very sick and passed away, coughing up huge amounts of blood was most of what she suffered from, and on the day she died lying on her bed-mat, she told me these exact words." Sango paused for a moment and then continued with what her mother had said, "_Honey, don't you worry one bit about where I am going, because the place I will end up is somewhere very peaceful and relaxing, where all my physical pain will dissipate forever, so remember to take good care of your father and Kohaku when I leave and never forget that I will be watching over you and I will always love you." _To Inuyasha's surprise Sango looked straight at him, smiled warmly, and suddenly jumped up, walked behind him and started combing through his hair with her fingers, he tried jerking his head away, but she held his head in her hands and said angrily, "Stop moving so much, I just want to play around a bit with your hair for a little while, so just relax and stop being so uptight dammit." Inuyasha not really knowing why, gave in, and stopped moving his head, but instead just sulked some more, crossed his arms and sat silently, secretly enjoying the feeling of Sango's fingers move up and down his scalp. Sango first massaged his scalp, then she crunched up his hair in her hands, then she combed through it once again and then lastly, while rolling it and unrolling it around her fingers, thankful that his hair did not tangle up she asked, "So Inuyasha, what do you think about your hair, just tell me, do you like it, do you ever think about, or mess with it?" Inuyasha decided to ignore the question, but Sango then said, "Oh come on, no one else is around, and I won't think of you as conceited honest, just tell me." When he continued to ignore her, she pulled his hair, hard and he yelled, "Ouch, what the hell, that hurt!" He instantly put his hand to the area she had yanked on, she slapped his hand away and yanked a couple more times then Inuyasha yelled out yet again, "Ow, Ow, Ow, okay, yes, dammit, I love my hair, please STOP PULLING IT ALREADY!!!!" Sango smiled a toothy smile and stopped her yanking, then said, while gently rubbing (to Inuyasha's pleasure) the places on his scalp that she had yanked on, "See that was not so hard, now one more question and I'll leave your hair and your head alone, can I play with your claws now and stare at your golden eyes?" Inuyasha was starting to wonder about what the hell was wrong with Sango, but before anything else, she had jumped in front of him releasing his hair and staring up into his eyes, he looked at her with a confused expression on his face blinked, and now had his arms uncrossed with his hands resting on his knees, she then said, "Such beautiful golden-amber eyes too, gosh, Inuyasha I have to say, your one handsome fellow." She then looked down at his hands, she lifted his right hand and just as she was going to touch a claw, he yanked his hand away and said half-sarcastically, "You're going to hurt yourself, remember, they are sharp." Sango replied, "Yeah I know that, now give me back your right hand." She yanked it back and gently touched the top part of each claw, she then tried to bend the one attached to his index finger and Inuyasha flinched, pulled his hand away again, and yelled out, "That hurts, I want you to stop touching me now!" With that, he stood up off the rock and Sango stood up too and stepped back a couple inches and rolled her eyes and said, "Fine I'm done, gosh, just one more thing though, have you ever accidentally cut yourself with any of your claws?" Inuyasha replied, "No I have not." Sango began, "But h…" Inuyasha cut her off, "It is just about being careful, alright, you don't hear me asking you if, you have ever hit yourself with your boomerang bone, do you?" Sango replied back, "Well that is a different thing, I mean…" Inuyasha interrupted her again, more irritated than ever, "Sango don't tell me, you told me to meet you here tonight so you could act like….well...this, what has gotten into you, your acting real weird." Sango replied back with a peculiar tone that Inuyasha had never heard before, "I don't know, maybe it is just the love in the air, or maybe I just needed something to do to fill up the time before I finally got the guts to do this….." Sango stepped right in front of Inuyasha, got up on her tiptoes, wrapped her arms around his neck and began kissing him on the lips, his eyes widened in surprise and he just stared at Sango's closed eyes for a while, then getting into the mood he wrapped his arms around her waist and slowly closed his eyes and began kissing her back.

The moonlight shined very brightly on them as they kissed passionately, their lips moving in sync with one another's, once in awhile they would let go for breath and then would continue; Inuyasha's eyes popped open when he felt Sango's tongue enter his mouth, he quickly released her lips and said blushing, "Sango, my fangs might cut your tongue, please don't…." Sango interrupted him and said, "Sorry, I guess I will just have to wait until the new moon comes around and you transform into a human, huh?" With that, she placed her lips back on to his, Inuyasha closed his eyes again, and continued kissing back, after about five minutes they stopped liplocking and Inuyasha looked into Sango's eyes and then couldn't help, but hug her, so as they both were in this warm embrace, hugging like their was no tomorrow; a thought crossed Sango's mind, so she spoke first, "Oh Inuyasha what should I do about Miroku?" The same jealousy he had felt when Miroku had rushed to see about Sango's wound latched itself to his heart, and he replied, "Well do you, you know, do you….." "Do I love him?" Sango finished for Inuyasha. "No I don't, I got fed up by his games, if he wants to flirt with girls all day, he can, I don't care anymore, now what about you and Kagome?" Inuyasha replied, "I don't feel the vibes I used to feel around her for some reason. So I guess were both even so……"Inuyasha's voice trailed off. Sango then said, "Well do we tell them or not, that we are in love?" "Or do we just keep it as a secret, because I don't want to hurt anybody, but at the same time I don't want to have to hide it either." Inuyasha blinked and said, "Well for now, instead of worrying, let's just stay in this hug for a little while longer." Sango closed her eyes and said while smiling, "Yeah, your hug is so warm and comfy, so you're good at hugs too, hmmm…." Inuyasha blinked, grinned slightly, kissed Sango's forehead, and then they both stood their in the night, with their eyes closed, hugging each other in silence.

**The End**

Inuyasha and Sango were looking for it, trying to find it, discover it, grasp it, hold it, save it, have it, and what "it" did they find? They found LOVE. (This is the answer to the title's question.)

Author's note: Readers, I didn't know how to post up a chapter per page on the day I posted up the whole story, which was the day before yesterday so it is all bunched together probably, so I apologize, because a friend of mine told me how to do it today, but don't be annoyed, I just got a account, so I am still trying to figure out how to do everything, so hopefully for my next story/poem, I will know how to do it, anyway I hope you enjoyed the story, it was my very first one so I want a bunch of praise and criticism, but I mostly want positive criticism, so I will get better at my writing, so please send reviews right after you read this, well I have to go to sleep now, it is 12:26 in the morning and I have school tomorrow, so thank you for taking your time to read my story, and sorry again for the 'chapter' thing, well peace out, until my next story :-D…….

p.s. I am a major Inuyasha fan, I own a bunch of DVDs, comic books, all four movies, posters, a bookmark, a t-shirt and etc., etc., etc., and even my myspace page is full of Inuyasha pictures, Inuyasha music videos, and my profile song is even "Every heart" by: Boa Kwon, it used to be "Come" by Namie Amuro and then "Four Seasons" by Namie as well, but it got deleted, just in case you were interested ( all these songs are just a few from the rest of the ending theme songs for either the credits at the end of episodes or the movies), well bye readers. wink, wink.


End file.
